vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lars Alexandersson
Summary One of the leaders of a squad in the Tekken Force. A good natured man who values his men's well being as well as being a formidable fighter, even questioning the righteousness of Jin's current actions. During an assault to Bosconovitch's lab, an incident caused Lars to lose his memory (which he quickly regained) and he sets out on a quest to find out who he really is, accompanied with a robot girl named Alisa. Turns out, he's Heihachi's bastard son, which gave him the power of the Mishima Bloodline. (Source: tvtropes) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Lars Alexandersson Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial Artist, Former Tekken Force Officer, Rebel Leader of Yggdrasil Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s Destructive Capacity: Town level+ (equal to Azazel, who he won against) Range: Average human melee range, several meters with shock waves or firearms Speed: Supersonic+ (has easily reacted to bullets and rockets, deflected a missile with nothing but a uppercut) Durability: Town level+ (equal to Azazel) Lifting Strength Class 100+ (is stronger physically than characters who have picked up and thrown objects weighing over 80 tons with ease, is on par with fighters like Kazuya, Heihachi and Jin) Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Stamina: Very large, is a skilled martial artist Standard Equipment: Mobile phone, pistol, submachine gun (from the Naruto game, Lars can charge his lightning chakra into, which greatly enhances its penetrating ability), mini-gun (from the Naruto game, Lars got in his arsenal of powerful six-barreled gun decorated in red and gold colors and decorations that shoots bullets chakra enhanced lightning. Holding the gun in his hand, Lars default charges his gun and its shells of their lightning chakra, which greatly increases their impact and penetrating power) Intelligence: Very intelligent, was a former officer of the Tekken Force, mastered the advanced karate-based style Shorinji, mixed with unarmed combat skills obtained in the strongest military organization in the world, which became an independent state. Has extensive combat experience in battles with the forces of soldiers and equipment, and in the battle with a variety of superhuman and monsters from the semi-robots, cyborgs and androids, to demons and demonic entities. Due to appearing in the game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 as a guest, Lars also has in its arsenal of high art taijutsu battle skills used by trained ninja's, and he skillfully uses and combines the manipulation of chakra and the chakra element of lightning with melee attacks, allowing you to apply additional damage with lightning strikes when hitting the enemy. Also, Lars demonstrates great skill and chakra control, its movements through the body, which is expressed not only in the right attacks, its elements, but also to enhance their basic characteristics at a concentration of opportunities to walk on vertical walls and ceilings, etc. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, has completely mastered Shorinji Karate and Military Based Martial Arts, skilled at using firearms, electricity/lightning manipulation, ki/energy manipulation, can generate shock waves Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Due to the presence of being a guest character in the game "Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2", Lars has in his arsenal a couple of techniques with the use of the element of lightning: '-Speed Movement:' Lars is able to use his lightning chakra to transform himself into a bolt of lightning to repeatedly accelerated movement. In the form of lightning, Lars is able to fully control his movement. '-Zeus:' Lars charges in the palm of a large amount of chakra and lightning attacks an enemy with an uppercut palm. '-10-Hit Combo:' Lars gets a few melee strikes the enemy, followed by a punch technique "Zeus", which Lars throws opponent high into the sky. Lars continues combination immediate movement in the form of lightning in the sky, followed by lobed adversary. Appearing over the opponent, Lars gets a few more punches charged with lightning, and then finishes the enemy with a powerful charge of Zeus in the stomach, driving the enemy into the ground. '-Aura Lightning:' When Lars accumulates a certain number of energy for the application of this ability, it is surrounded by an aura of lightning, which not only enhances all of its characteristics, but also creates around it discharges electricity that hits the enemy if they approached too closely. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Martial Artist Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Namco Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 7